18 Años Después De Una Rebelión
by jaylene200
Summary: Han pasado 18 años desde la Rebelión pero exactamente hace 4 fueron reinstaurados, ¿que tiene que ver Johanna Mason en esto? ¿Katniss Everdeen? ¿Jake Odair? ¿Louise Marckham el hermano menor de Cato? Contada desde la perspectiva de Jael Storm (creada por mí) personjaes de Suzanne Colllins a exepción de algunos.
1. Chapter 1

Los Septuagésimos Novenos Juegos del Hambre.

Me llamo Jael Storm, tengo 17 años, soy del distrito 7, nací en el distrito 2, han pasado 17 años desde la rebelión. Tengo 11 años viviendo en este Distrito.

Este año son los Septuagésimos Novenos Juegos del Hambre y cómo han pasado 18 años desde la rebelión, hace cuatro años los restauraron, la Presidenta Paylor quiso que se volvieran a restaurar, creo que todo lo que pasó en la rebelión la dejó loca, ¿quién es sus cinco sentidos después de todas la muertes de la personas que se sacrificaron por hacer de que desaparezcan los Juegos los vuelve a reinstaurar? Sí, para mí sí está loca.

Me levanto de mi cama, y me dirijo a la ducha, me baño y me pongo unos jeans con una camiseta gris, bajo las escaleras y veo a mi mamá con mis cinco hermanos, tres niñas y dos varones. Mi papá murió hace dos años, tenía una enfermedad que lamentablemente por más que lo trataron los médicos no pudieron curarlo.

Yo soy la mayor, de ahí sigue Tyler que tiene 15, Emma y Meredith son gemelas y tienen 13, la diferencia es que Meredith tiene el cabello de un rubio mas pálido que el de Emma, el siguiente es Charlie que tiene 12, y por último Lucy que tiene 10, es la más pequeña de todos y las más consentida, cómo ven tengo una gran familia, en esta casa, bueno "hogar" porque es un lugar demasiado pequeño, sólo trabajamos mamá y yo. Pero aún así nos hace falta, he pedido teselas y muchas.

Los saludo a todos y le doy un beso a mamá y a Lucy, los otros ya están grandes, nos sentamos en la mesa y comemos lo único que podemos servirnos esta mañana ya que estamos en época de escases en el distrito, sólo tenemos pan. Un pan y un vaso de agua cada uno. Bueno en realidad Tyler, mamá y yo sólo comemos la mitad de un pan cada uno, el otro pedazo del pan de Tyler se lo da a Meredith quién lo parte otra vez a la mitad y se la da a Emma, mamá le da su otra mitad a Lucy y yo le doy la mía a Charlie, nadie habla ya que todos estamos pensando en una sola cosa.

Hoy es la cosecha.

Mis hermanas sólo tienen tres, Tyler cinco y Charlie dos.

Cómo soy amiga de Johanna, sí, Johanna Mason la ganadora de los Septuagésimo primeros Juegos del Hambre, en estos momentos ella ya tiene casi los treinta y ocho años pero sigue siendo tan fuerte como siempre.

Cuando termino me levanto, cojo mi chaqueta de cuero negra, me despido de todos y salgo, tengo que ir a hacer unos cuantos recados, llego a tiempo para arreglarme e ir a la cosecha.

No hay gran cosa que describir de mí, soy la típica chica de la Veta, tengo el cabello café y los ojos grises, en cambio Tyler tiene los ojos verdes como los de mi padre pero tiene el cabello café como mi mamá, Meredith es rubia pero color patito y Emma es rubia pero más oscuro un rubio dorado como mi padre, el de Meredith es como el de mi abuela, la madre de mi papá. Lucy, Charlie y yo somos iguales a mamá.

A la 1:00 de la tarde termino mis recados, se me ha hecho tarde, me baño pero no me puedo quedar relajándome como quisiera por dos razones: 1) no tenemos dinero como para pagar el consumo 2) no podemos gastar tanto porque la necesitan los árboles.

Cuando salgo de la ducha, me encuentro con un vestido negro un poco arriba de las rodillas con tirantes gruesos y un cinturón plateado, colores para un funeral, al final, eso es lo que es, mi fin.

Salgo y todas mis hermanas están ya vestidas y todas con vestidos, mi mamá tiene una obsesión con ellos, a mis hermanas les gusta usar vestidos, yo los odio, me gusta más usar pantalones, en eso concordamos Johanna y yo. Tyler tiene una camisa mangas largas celeste con un pantalón de pinza negro, sin corbata. Charlie tiene también una camisa mangas largas sólo que esta es blanca y pantalones caqui, aunque el nombre de Lucy todavía no entra a la cosecha tiene la obligación de ir porque mi mamá también va y por nosotros, si se quedara en casa, no podría despedirse.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la plaza, me da pena por mi mamá, no tener esposo, su hija más pequeña llora en las noches por el hambre, bueno yo sé que todos mis hermanos lo hacen en silencio por las noches, yo lloro al saber de que aún matándome trabajando no puedo darles todo lo que necesitan, y ver que hoy cinco de sus seis hijos pueden salir elegidos en la cosecha para ser tributo en Los Juegos del Hambre, es demasiado fuerte, si yo fuera elegida... es posible de que todos murieran de hambre porque lo de mamá no es suficiente y si no mueren de hambre mueren también en los Juegos por las teselas.

Ya hemos llegado, todos no abrazamos y nos separamos yendo a donde se registran todos los niños, cada uno a su edad, me coloco con las chicas de 16 años, pobre Charlie, es su primera cosecha y no tiene quién le dé su apoyo, bueno en realidad las únicas que se pueden dar apoyo son Emma y Meredith, al resto nos toca solos, cada uno dividido. Me coloco al lado de Amy, es lo más cercano a una amiga que tengo, siempre he estado más pendiente de mi familia que a mí misma. No me he preocupado por hacer amigos, pero ella creo que lo es. Me sonríe dándome apoyo y yo también lo hago, pero hay algo que me reconforta a diferencia de todos, soy una profesional, pero nadie lo sabe, ni Johanna.

Sólo mi familia.

Veo como Johanna, el Alcalde y John el otro vencedor de una cuarenta y tantos, se sientan en las sillas detrás de donde van las sillas de los nuevos tributos, yo las llamo: las sillas de la muerte.

- ¡Bienvenidos personas del Distrito 7! -se me sale una sonrisa pequeña por su acento ridículo del Capitolio, veo a Jo y noto que también se está aguantando la carcajada -Ahora vamos a dar comienzo a la cosecha viendo este video mandado ¡directamente desde el Distrito 13!-dice con voz chillona.

No le presto atención a ese vídeo porque es aburrido, miro a Jo y me hace un gesto con la mano para que me tranquilice ¿desde allá se nota que estoy nerviosa? lo estoy, por mis hermanos, ellos no saben manejar ni un simple cuchillo. -Ahora vamos a elegir a nuestros futuros tributos -anuncia-¡primero las damas!-suelta, elige una papeleta de miles y camina abre los labios y los deja en el aire para crear tensión, como la odio, y luego lo suelta.

Jael Storm.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Hay no puede ser.

Salgo de la fila mientras suelto la mano de Amy, no me había dado cuenta de que me la había cogido, al principio salgo un poco distraída, pero me tenso y camino decidida, no voy a ganar los Juegos eso lo sé y eso que no he visto a los demás tributos, ni siquiera a mi compañero.

Subo las escaleras y veo cómo a Johanna se le rueda una lágrima, yo la miro y le doy una pequeña sonrisa cómo la que ella me dio hace unos minutos para darle apoyo, ha perdido todo, y ahora a mí.

- ¿Algún voluntario? - cómo sabía, nadie - muy bien entonces pasemos al tributo masculino, va hacia la urna de los chicos y saca un papelito, lo abre y no hace el mismo chiste de antes - Dylan Jhonson.

El sale de los chicos de 17 años también, camina tranquilo, cómo sino tuviera miedo, veo a Tyler y tiene cara de alivio al igual que Charlie. Yo también me siento aliviada de que ninguno de mis hermanos haya salido. Lo único que me inquieta es que Louis se haya presentado como voluntario.

Cuando terminamos de darnos las manos, Carlotta nos conduce a unas salas, una para Dylan y otra para mí, entro y me siento en un sofá que hay en la esquina, pero a los cinco segundos aparece mi familia, Lucy sale corriendo y llorando hacia mí y como es chiquita abraza mi cintura, yo también la abrazo.

- Jael, mírame -no lo quiero hacer preciosa, pienso - Jey, mírame por favor -lo hago -prométeme que vas a regresar, prométemelo -sé que no, pero le tengo que dar esperanza.

- Claro que sí, por ti, por todos -miento. Ella me vuelve a abrazar, me suelta y abrazo a Meredith y a Emma que están llorando, les doy un beso en el cabello a cada una, abrazo a Charlie, y luego a Tyler.

- Sé que planeas no volver, pero eso lo vas a decidir cuando veas la cosecha del 2 ¿verdad? -me dice Tyler susurrando en mí oído.

- Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie, y recuerda que te quiero, no pidan teselas -insisto -si es posible has recados, cuando cumplas 16 vas a comenzar a trabajar cortando leña, ayuda a mamá y no dejes de hacer los recados -lo vuelvo a abrazar y me dirijo hacia mamá.

- Voy a hablar con Jo, si algo llega a pasar, ¿sí?, pero no abusen de ella si accede por no abusar de ella pedí teselas, ya le dije todo a Tyler después te ha de contar, recuerda que te quiero -la abrazo y ella comienza a llorar en mi hombro, trato de no llorar, sólo se me cae un lágrima y ya, mi entrenamiento a consistido en esto, no llorar si sales cómo tributo, claro en el 2 no lloras porque lo consideran un privilegio, yo no.

Cuando aparece el agente de la paz para llevárselos nos abrazamos una última vez y se van, es la última vez que los voy a ver. Mi último abrazo con ellos...-muevo la cabeza, no puedo deprimirme- no hay tiempo para eso ya que dos agentes de la paz me levantan y salimos, nos dirigimos hacia el tren.

Cuando llegamos y entramos quedamos todos en la cocina, miro a Johanna.

- Voy a mi cuarto un rato a descansar, no tengo hambre, si quieres hablar voy a estar ahí -Johanna asiente y me voy.

Luego la escucho decir -Yo también me voy a mi cuarto, tampoco tengo hambre, en la cena vengo.

Cuando entro a mi cuarto me sorprendo es grande, pero me dura poco el asombro, entro al baño y me vuelvo a bañar, me seco el cabello y el cuerpo y me visto con un pantalón jean claro, camiseta negra y unos zapatillas plateadas, aún me pregunto por qué ya saben cuál es mi talla...

Me tiro a mi cama, y al instante me quedo dormida.

¿Dónde estoy?

En el tren hacia el Capitolio, miro al reloj que hay en mi cuarto y veo que son las siete de la noche, he dormido tres horas, salgo y voy hacia el comedor, Johanna y yo llegamos al mismo tiempo y entramos juntas, me siento al lado de Dylan -que según sus rasgos veo que es de la Veta también - y Jo al frente con John, un mentor para cada uno. Carlotta está sentada en el asiento principal, dónde se sentaría mi papá si siguiera vivo.

- Muy bien - dice John - ¿Que arma se te da mejor Dylan?

- La hacha -obviamente -y las cuchillas - eso sí me sorprende un poco.

- Me sorprende las parte de las cuchillas -dice John -¿de dónde aprendiste?

Entonces me acuerdo, lo he visto entrenando bosque adentro con ellas, las clava en los árboles, una o dos veces lo he visto, no lo hace mal para ser del Distrito 7, algo me dice que se entrenaba por la misma razón que yo - el se queda pensando en qué contestar-.

- Yo... aprendí sólo -responde, pero sé que es mentira, fue su hermano Bryan que le enseñó, fue de los últimos en morir hace tres años en los Juegos.

- ¿Tienes familia? - le pregunto.

- Sí - entonces todos nos quedamos callados, y ya entendí todo.

Cuando acabamos me levanto, y me voy a mi cuarto pero cómo no tengo nada que hacer, salgo a dar una vuelta por el tren, veo que en la última parte hay algo que brilla, camino y es una sala que tiene paredes de vidrio y ahí está Dylan con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio, entro y me siento en uno de los muebles que hay, el me ve de reojo pero no se mueve, tiene las mismas facciones de un chico de la Veta, sólo que él es fuerte y alto, pero desde aquí hay algo en sus ojos...

- No perteneces totalmente a la Veta -digo yo.

- No, me crié y nací ahí, mi mamá pertenecía al área comercial, tengo los ojos azules, si esa es tu pregunta.

- Me lo imaginé -digo.

- Pero... según veo no tuviste la suerte de tus hermanas o la de tu hermano, no heredaste nada de la familia ¿de tu...?

- Padre -respondo -no, no tengo ni ojos verdes, ni soy rubia, pero estoy agradecida, no me gusta el rubio y estoy conforme con mis ojos.

- Aunque a veces si te gustaría tener algo de tu padre para recordarlo -dice él.

- Cierto - respondo -pero me siento bien siendo como mi madre, ¿ahora sí me puedes decir realmente quién te enseñó a usar las cuchillas? -le suelto.

- Algo me dice que ya lo sabes -volviéndose y se sienta en otro mueble inclinándose hacia adelante con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

- Sí, tu hermano Bryan, el fue tributo hace tres años -le digo - te he visto practicar un par de veces, no lo haces mal, pero sé que entrenabas no porque te gusta sino para presentarte voluntario por si acaso alguien de tu familia saliera en la cosecha.

- Sí, al igual que tú -me dice -¿crees que no sé que eres del Dos y que eres profesional? ¿y que nunca te vi las dos veces que me viste entrenar?

- No estaba tratando de ocultarme -le digo -¿cómo sabes que soy del Dos?

- Tus ojos son más claros que de costumbre a diferencia de los de la Veta del 7, puede que seas de la Veta pero no de la del 7 sino de la del 2, se supone que uno ya puede vivir en otros Distritos, pero debías de ir al a la cosecha del dos, ¿cómo hiciste para no ir y que tu nombre esté en la urna de 7?

- Mi padre era de la zona comercial del Dos, se enamoró de mi madre que era de la Veta del dos, cuando se casaron, se dio cuenta de que no quería que sus hijos crecieran en un lugar donde entrenan para matar, yo tenía seis años, Tyler cuatro, Emma y Meredith dos años y Charlie uno. Mi padre con los ahorros que había hecho desde que eran novios, claro en secreto, con mi madre, se los gastó comprando un pequeño lugar en el siete, cuando llegamos dónde están los registros mi padre le pagó a los trabajadores y nos inscribieron a todos cómo si hubiéramos nacido en el siete, mi padre no nos inscribió apenas nacimos en el del Dos, ya tenía su plan.

- Eso explica mucho, pero no el por qué de tu profesionalismo con las armas ¿creíste que no lo iba a notar? -me dice Dylan y me sorprendo esta vez en serio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tus brazos lo demuestran, he visto chicas que también manejan las hachas pero no tienen el mismo tipo de brazos por mucho que las utilizan pasan hambre por lo general tienen sólo los brazos fuertes, en ti, todo tu cuerpo está perfectamente alineado y eso sólo se lo logra con un entrenamiento que conozco y que se lo enseña en el Distrito Uno, Dos y Cuatro.

- Me descubriste -le digo - mi abuelo en el Dos de parte de padre era uno de los entrenadores en la Academia, el trato fue de que nos iba a dejar ir, sí sólo yo, que era la mayor se entrenaba, no me iba a presentar tributo del Dos, claro, ya no se podía por la inscripción, pero él no lo sabía, cómo no lo sabía le hicimos creer que cuando creciera yo tenía que asistir a la cosecha del Dos, él estos últimos 4 años no se ha dado cuenta porque él no asiste a las cosechas, a él no le hacen nada ya que es alguien "importante", he entrenado desde que tengo seis.

- Así que... ¿cuál es tu verdadera arma? ¿cuál es tu especialidad? -me dice.

- ¿No crees que no debería decírtelo por qué en un par de días vamos a tratar de matarnos? -le digo curiosamente... sonriendo.

- A mi no me debes tener miedo - me dice también riéndose.

- ¿Ah no? si sabes los rasgos físicos de mi hermano y de mis hermanas, me estuviste observando bastante cómo para darte cuenta de mi cuerpo y viste que mis ojos eran diferentes, ni Johanna se ha dado cuenta, ni Katniss, Peeta, Beete, Annie o Jake, así que ¿me has estado acosando a escondidas?

- ¡No!, sólo que... bueno tal vez si te haya estado observando, es que eres demasiado misteriosa, no tienes amigas, sólo te concentras en trabajar y en tus hermanos y tu mamá, no lo niego yo también soy así pero si tengo amigos, además ¿quién habla de acoso si tú me has estado observando mientras entrenaba y te has dado la molestia de preguntar por mi familia y te has acordado de mi hermano? -al principio se estaba riendo pero con lo de su hermano se puso serio.

- Bueno, ya, ya, cuchillos, hachas y el arco con flechas.

- Ahora sí, me has aclarado dos dudas.

- ¿Cuáles? -le pregunto.

- Tú especialidad -responde- y que eres prima de Clove Storm, la tributo de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Suzanne Collins**

**(debí de haber hecho hace uff)**

- Como... -digo en un hilo de voz fino, casi inaudible - ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Tú cuerpo y estatura... no da cómo para que uses cuchillos, por lo general, lo utilizan las personas de contextura flaca y baja como era tu prima, debiste de haber aprendido, porque es algo de familia... tu bisabuela también fue tributo, tampoco los ganó porque quedaron sólo ella y el chico de su distrito, él, la asesino por la espalda sin que se diera cuenta, también utilizaba cuchillos.

- Entonces la suerte nunca ha estado del lado de mi familia -le digo bruscamente -¿y qué me dices de tí? Tu tampoco deberías saber usar cuchillas -le suelto.

- No, no debería, pero con todo eso de que ya podías trasladarte de un distrito a otro mi hermano consiguió trabajo en el Uno, así que yo lo iba a acompañar a veces y ahí me enseñó la Academia y me enseñó a usar las cuchillas, tú y yo hemos aprendido a usar hachas por el Distrito de dónde venimos pero no son nuestro fuerte.

- No, no lo son... ¿cuántos hermanos tienes? -no quería preguntárselo pero la curiosidad me ganó.

- Tengo tres hermanos y una hermana, al igual que tu mamá tuvo seis hijos, sólo que mi mamá tuvo cinco varones y una mujer.

- Ah, mi mamá tuvo cuatro mujeres y dos varones, pero eso ya lo sabes... -él se ríe, no es feo debo de admitirlo es guapo para ser de la Veta - ¡espera! -digo - Jhonson... Jhonson... -me suena ese apellido - ¿tú eres el hermano de Erin? -le digo con admiración casi cómo un grito.

- Sí fuimos familia por unos meses - dice con una sonrisa que mata.

- No puede ser, ¡ni te había reconocido! -le confieso.

- De hecho fuimos casi familiares dos veces, mi hermano Tim salió con Emma, fueron novios como por... -hace memoria -tres o cuatro meses.

- ¿Emma ha tenido novio? -pienso pero lo he dicho en voz alta.

- Parece que no sabes nada de tus hermanas.

- En realidad sólo en la parte de chicos, nunca hablo de ellas sobre ese tema.

- ¿Por qué? -ahora sí que se me está haciendo rara esta conversación.

- Porque nunca he tenido novio y siempre estoy pendiente en mi trabajo y evito conversar de eso con ellas, nunca me he fijado en un chico, por eso nunca podía opinaren sus conversaciones porque no conocía a ninguno de los que me nombraban, sólo a los que trabajaban conmigo y me regañaban por no aprovechar y salir con alguno.

- ¿Nunca has tenido novio? -me pregunta sorprendido.

- No, no tengo tiempo para un novio, decidí que cuando tuviera diecinueve y estuviera a salvo de que mi nombre apareciera en la cosecha tendría novio, aunque sé que eso era mentira porque no me quiero casar, ni tener hijos ni nada.

- Te entiendo, por los Juegos no quieres que pasen por lo mismo, yo pienso igual pero aún así... -Has salido con chicas - Sí, he salido con chicas -dice riéndose cómo recordando viejos tiempos.

- Una vez te lo voy a contar pero no debería...

- Dime, chica misteriosa.

- Bueno, a la final, tal vez ni regresemos a casa -y le cuento todo -mi hermana Emma hizo una lista de los chicos más lindos del Distrito...

- ¿Y...?

- La lista no sólo era de chicos lindos... sino una lista de posibles chicos lindos que podían llegar a ser mi novio... y tú estabas en la lista... -me sonrojo y ni sé por qué.

- Y... ¿en qué puesto...?

- En el primero, eso no le gustó en los absoluto a Meredith ya que ella... está enamorada de ti -le suelto.

- Wow... pero si tiene trece...

- Así son las niñas se enamoran de los mayores -le respondo.

- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien mayor a ti? -me pregunta.

- No, cómo ya te dije no tengo tiempo para novios ni para andarme enamorando.

- Wow nunca me lo habría imaginado, ¿y por qué yo en primero lugar? - me vuelvo a sonrojar.

- Vamos a ver la cosecha de los otros distritos - no quiero seguir con el otro tema, bueno, sí yo lo comencé pero ya no quiero, me levanto y él me sigue y nos vamos a la sala dónde está el televisor.

La enciendo con el control y justo comienzan por el Distrito 13, ahora ya no se va al Capitolio sino al 13, estos últimos 3 años han ganado 2 veces, un chico escalofriante de 18 años y una chica que al igual que el chico también es escalofriante, tendrá unos 16 o 15 años, en el 12 gracias a Dios ni Rue ni Gale salen cómo tributos (se llama Gale porque hace 12 años Katniss se enteró de que Gale había muerto en el 2 y le puso así a su hijo en honor ya que era su mejor amigo, ahora va a cumplir 13) sale una niña de 12 años -se me contrae el estómago, sin duda prefiero morir primero a matarla- el chico tampoco es muy mayor tendrá unos 14, en el 11, 10, 9, y 8 no presto gran atención, en realidad no es la gran cosa, cuando llego a la del 7 me río.

- Tengo cara de boba - señalo al televisor mostrándole a Dylan - en serio, mírame tengo cara de boba cuando recién me nombran.

Nos reímos los dos al mismo tiempo, la magia del televisor, según yo daba miedo, bueno en la mitad del camino ya me tenso y ya doy miedo.

- Ahora ya no pareces boba -dice Dylan -yo tengo cara de ido, fíjate- se señala a él mismo en el televisor.

Me acerco al televisor, entrecierro lo ojos y lo miro fijamente - no, creo que das miedo y te ves seguro de ti mismo aunque estas un poco pensativo pero no tienes cara de bobo.

Pasan a la cosecha del 6 y luego la del 5, sólo me fijo en el tributo del 6 se lo ve fuerte para ser del 6, y entonces llega la del 4. Sale una niña de 16 años entonces pasan al tributo masculino y el señor que es escolta del 4 lo suelta: Jake Odair. No reacciono por unos segundos.

- ¡Jo! -grito.

- ¿Qué? - me dice fuerte pero no gritando desde su habitación.

- ¡Jake está como tributo del 4! -le vuelvo a gritar.

- ¡¿QUE!? - ahora ella es la que grita, viene corriendo y las dos nos quedamos en pasmadas mientras vemos cómo Jake camina hacia el escenario.

Nos quedamos así hasta que reacciono cuando nombran al Distrito 2, sale una niña de 13 años y una chica de 17 se presenta como voluntaria, entonces llega la parte que más temo, sale un chico de 15 años pero inmediatamente se escucha el ¡Yo me ofrezco cómo voluntario! tan característico del 2, mi abuelo no sé por qué me entreno sin haber sido todavía los Juegos siempre me decía: Vas a ver que por mucho que luchan por justicia, se terminan llenando de poder y ya no lo va a querer perder y nos va a someter de nuevo, nadie entendía por qué seguían entrenando en el 1, 2 y 4, pero ahora se dan cuenta de lo mismo que mi abuelo.

Veo cómo de las filas de 18 años sale un chico tan conocido para mí, rubio de ojos azules igual a su hermano.

Louis Markham. Mi mejor amigo. Hermano de Cato, que fue novio de mi prima. Clove. Vaya la vida.

Abro los ojos lentamente, anoche cuando terminé de ver las cosechas me levanté y vine a mi cuarto y me quedé maldiciendo mi vida por unas cuantas horas, después el sueño me venció.

Me levanto y voy hacia el baño, no entiendo para nada esta bañera así que sólo toco botones, al final acabo con un olor a pino, cómo a mi distrito, ¿cómo estará mi mamá? ¿mis hermanos? ¿cómo estará Johanna al saber que el hijo de una de sus mejores amigas y de su amigo fallecido va a participar de los Juegos? ¿Qué pensaría Finnick de esto? ¿Cómo se sentiría al saber que murió porque estaba en contra de los Juegos y saber que su hijo puede morir allí dentro? ¿O que puede ser un vencedor cómo él? ¿qué pensara Dylan sobre sus posibilidades? A lo mejor tiene las mismas posibilidades que yo de salir de la arena viva, que son casi nulas.

Me paro fuera de la ducha y me seca una máquina que hay en el suelo, me pongo ropa, un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca con unas sandalias, Salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo hacia el comedor, ya todos están ahí, nadie a comido porque yo no llegaba, que mal.

- Ya era hora, ya tengo hambre - dice Dylan riéndose.

- No me sorprende, hubieran comenzado sin mí - les digo.

- ¿Entonces que tipo de caballero sería? -dice ofendido.

- Ningún tipo de caballero.

Los Avox nos sirven la comida, y yo me como todo lo que puedo, desde frutas hasta postres, de todo, si voy a morir que sea bien comida. Miro a Johanna y no a probado casi ningún bocado.

- En cuarenta minutos llegamos - dice ella y se levanta.

Yo me disculpo con todos y la sigo, ella no debe de estar sola, todavía estoy aquí. Entro a su cuarto y está sentada en la cama mirando un punto perdido.

- Todavía estoy aquí, por si acaso lo quieras recordar -le digo, esto del tacto nunca ha sido nuestro fuerte.

- Pero muy pronto no - se los dije.

- Pero aún así, creo que nos van a dar un día de descanso... ese día podemos salir, está permitido.

- Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que vayas a los Juegos, no cambia de que puedes morir, de que tu familia puede morir de hambre o en los mismos Juegos, no cambia el hecho de que tienes pocas probabilidades de que te vuelva a ver.

- Y por eso hay que aprovechar cualquier momento para estar juntas.

- Tengo que hablar con Katniss, Paylor no puede volverse como Snow o Coin, debemos de hacer algo.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- ¿Tú que crees que pueden hacer unos vencedores de Los Juegos del Hambre rebeldes?

- Otra rebelión...

- Exacto, no así de golpe hay que advertirle, voy a hablar con Katniss o cualquier vencedor que esté de mentor, ¿cuál es tu plan en la arena?

- Sinceramente no tengo ninguno - admito.

- Pues vas a tener que pensar en todo, aliados, forma de entrenamiento, estrategia...

- ¿Cómo la tuya? -le pregunto.

- No se la van a volver a creer, ¿que tal aliarte con Jake?

- Sé que lo quieres salvar, pero no quiero aliados.

- Cuando estés en la arena Jey, lo que quieres cambia por lo que necesitas.

**Quería darle las gracias a **_**Anna Santamaria **_**gracias de verdad pensé que nadie la estaba leyendo aparte de Carolina, y te lo agradezco por que fuiste la primera en dejar un review :)) ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Bueno no sé cuánto me vaya a demorar en escribir o en hacer que vayan a la arena pero de que lo termino lo termino.**

**Jay.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Suzanne Collins, no puedo creer que THG ya tiene dos años de adaptación :')**_

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando llegamos al Capitolio, todo pasa tan rápido, sólo veo flashes cerca de mi cara y de Dylan, dos agentes de la paz, Johanna, John y Carlotta los apartan, nos embarcamos en el auto después de unos veinte minutos nos encontramos frente a un edificio enorme - me imagino que ha de tener 13 pisos -, algunas cosas del Capitolio nunca van a desaparecer.

Salimos y otra vez están ahí esos flashes en mi cara ¿que esta gente no tiene nada que hacer?, cuando entramos Carlotta está emocionada se le nota al hablar, con esa emoción hace que hable más rápido y que su tono de voz suene aún más chistoso de lo que es -me aguanto la carcajada- al final quedo en una habitación y aparecen tres personas que al parecer son los que se encargan de arreglar mi aspecto.

- ¡Hola linda! Mi nombre es Joseph - dice el señor que tiene los ojos violeta vestido con ropa de color naranja chillón y es bajito con el cabello milagrosamente café, y no con un color raro.

- Mi nombre es Lydia - dice una chica normal, parece que es del distrito 1, el otro tiene cara haber sido del Capitolio, ella ha de haber participado en la Rebelión, tiene el cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la cintura y los ojos entre verdes y azules, son bonitos, es alta. -Un gusto.

- Mi nombre es Jeanelle - es una chica que ha de venir del 11, es morena y tiene el cabello más arriba de los hombros, se la ve seria, ya me agradó - ¿podemos comenzar? ¿estás preparada? -me dice ya ablandando su cara.

- Sí - le digo con una leve sonrisa muy fingida, me acuestan en una camilla y empiezan, lo más doloroso es cuando me depilan con una cosa que según escuché decir se llama "cera", tengan bondad de mí esto arde.

Cuando terminan de depilarme me ponen unos aceites perfumados raros y termino oliendo a vainilla, Lydia se encarga de maquillarme, Joseph del peinado y Jeanelle de pintarme las uñas y las manos y los pies, es la primera vez así que es un poco raro. Johanna tenía en su casa esmalte pero ella odia eso, dice que es perder el tiempo, es verdad.

Cuando terminan con todo se despiden de mí y van a llamar a mi estilista que resulta ser una mujer, ella entra, tiene cara de ser del Capitolio: cabello morado, pestañas doradas, alta, flaca y con su típico acento de voz, a veces me resulta divertido pero en este momento simplemente me parece irritante y bobo, ¿que hice? ¿por qué no era un rebelde de un distrito y ya?

- ¡Hola querida! ¡Yo voy a ser tu estilista! ¡Qué emoción! Mi nombre es Kait-cállate- le digo en mi mente.

Ella vuelve a salir de la habitación y después de unos segundos regresa con lo que se supone que debe ser mi vestido o lo que sea, regresa moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, me marea, y luego abre la bolsa negra.

- ¡Es lo que usó Johanna en el Vasallaje! - que original - La presidenta Paylor ha dicho que desea volver a ver de nuevo los trajes, por ejemplo: a los del Distrito 2 se los va a vestir con el mismo vestuario de 74 Juegos del Hambre por lo que el tributo es hermano de Cato, tributo de esos juegos. A Jake Odair se lo va a vestir con lo mismo que usó su padre en el Vasallaje ya que lo quieren conmemorar y a ti, por ser lo único que tiene Johanna (me lo tiene que recordar) vas a usar lo mismo que ella.

Lo saca de la funda negra y me lo pongo es un enterizo que simula la corteza de un árbol pero de un verde con un poco de brillo y un corcet del marrón como el tronco de un árbol y por último unos zapatos demasiado alto para mi gusto, son cerrados como botas pero con tacón y por último mi cabello que está en una coleta por lo menos no me pintaron el cabello como Johanna, ella lo pidió así cuando ganó, me explico que le hacía sentirse un poco rebelde, al final eso fue.

Tampoco tengo un cerquillo como ella, lo cual también agradezco, mi maquillaje esta tal y cual como ella lo usó **(si han visto En Llamas han de saber cómo es) **cuando Kait termina de darme el visto bueno salimos juntas, cuando llegamos al establo dónde están los tributos y los caballos, veo a Johanna, Dylan que en él, el traje se ve más ridículo -pobre - John, Carlota y el estilista de Dylan, su grupo de preparación y el mío cuando llego todos me elogian menos Johanna, ella sabe lo ridículo que es usar esto, nos miramos y yo me río, ella también y entonces me doy cuenta que al lado de ella se encuentra una señora alta, con cabello castaño y cuando se voltea a verme observo sus ojos grises un poco más claros que los míos, Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas.

Salgo corriendo a abrazarla, me llevo muy bien con ella, ella me devuelve el abrazo y nos ponemos a conversar entre todos, al parecer vino con Haymitch, Peeta se quedó con los niños porque según dijo Katniss, dejar a Haymitch -que no puede vivir sin alcohol- es mala idea, él no los cuidaría, y decidió venir ella porque quería ayudar a Jake y a mí, brindarle apoyo a Johanna y Annie, después de unos minutos me alejo un poco y voy a caminar, veo a varios vencedores conocidos de Johanna. Después se han de reunir todos. Veo a Beete, él participó en la Rebelión jugó un papel importante desde mi punto de vista, cuando ya derrocaron al Capitolio, regresó al 3, ahí por fin pudo asimilar bien de que Wiress había muerto, cayó en depresión por unos meses, después pudo seguir adelante, se casó hace unos dos años, pero no han tenido hijos, ojalá que no porque no quisiera que tuviera que pasar por lo peor que existe aquí en Panem: Los Juegos del Hambre. Este año es mentor de la tributo femenina.

De ahí veo a Haymitch con los tributos del 12, está luchando por mantenerse en pie, Effie lo está regañando, típico de ella ya que tiene siempre presente los modales. El al principio dejó de beber, comenzó una relación con Effie, cuando anunciaron que los Juegos iban a ser reinstaurados cayó otra vez y lo único que repetía era: Mayselee, Mayselee, Mayselee, Effie sabía quién era ella, así que hasta ahí llego su relación, ahora vuelven a ser los mismo de antes.

No veo a Annie, pensé que cómo su hijo estaba de tributo iba a presentarse voluntaria, pero no es así. La pobre cayó en una depresión muy fuerte, todos quedaron afectados, hasta Enobaria, pero ella fue la peor, lo único que pudo hacer que volviera a la realidad fue su hijo, lo quiere mucho, pero a la misma ves le recuerda a Finnick, todos siguen afectados por la muerte de Finnick, si yo me llego a morir en los Juegos... no sé a quién podría elegir como ganador... a Louis o Jake... mi mejor amigo o el hijo del mejor amigo de mi mejor amiga ¿complicado verdad?

Sacudo la cabeza, no quiero pensar en eso, sigo caminando y ahí está, la mujer a la que todavía le tengo un poco de miedo: Enobaria, ella quedó afectada no tanto como todos pero si un poco, volvió al 2, está soltera, sigue entrenando y se presenta voluntaria para ser mentora, de cuatro años sólo una vez a ganado un tributo de su Distrito, un chico de 16 años, debería de haber sido un año mayor o dos pero no, y resultó ser el más fuerte, él ganó el segundo año. ¿Se sentirá sola?

El primer año ganó una chica del 13, al segundo el del 2, el tercer año fue un chico del 6, y el cuarto fue uno del 4. Escucho que nos comienzan a llamar porque ya va a empezar el desfile, voy lo más rápido posible al carruaje, Dylan me extiende la mano y yo la acepto, me coloca en el carruaje y vamos acercándonos a las puertas, el 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 y de ahí nosotros, el 7, cuando salimos todos aplauden, es un sonido ensordecedor, tiran rosas por ahí veo unas cartas pero no las puedo coger, seguimos avanzando hasta que llegamos al centro donde está la Presidenta Paylor, da el discurso y no retiramos ya a nuestro "departamento" en esta semana de tortura. Cuando bajo del carruaje veo un chico rubio, de ojos azules, alto y fuere: Louis. Lo miro fijamente y él me devuelve la mirada entiende lo que le trato de decir: necesitamos hablar.

Subimos al ascensor y cuando llegamos al 7 se detiene en el piso que nos toca, todos estamos decidido a cambiarnos y de ahí ver el desfile por la televisión llega un chico serio, elegante y con un traje negro que lo hace ver aún mas intimidante pero se dirige hacia Johanna.

Al parecer tenemos una cena con la Presidenta Paylor, van a ir todos los que participaron en la Rebelión, no sé que tengo ver yo ahí pero tengo que ir y Dylan también. Al parecer la presidenta quiere hablar con sus "amigos" y conmemorar la muerte de Finnick. Yo sólo pienso en una cosa: voy a cenar con el enemigo.

_**Hola! **__**Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, está aburrido pero más se trata de que sepan que ha pasado con ciertos personajes, no se preocupen sé que Peeta y Annie no han podido ir pero, sé lo que hago, o al menos eso creo. Gracias a Caro que comentó en el tercer capítulo, gracias por tu alago, ¡me encantan tus reseñas!**_

_**Pregunta 1: ¿Quién ha escuchado Beating Heart del soundtrack de Divergente?**_

_**Pregunta 2: ¿Les gustó el capítulo?**_

_**Pregunta 3: ¿Quién les gustaría que apareciera más?**_

_**Pregunta 4: ¿Ya leyeron Allegiant? si es así, ¿se auto-spoilearon en el Twitter?**_

_**Mi Twitter: jaylene200, le aumentan la arroba :)) gracias de nuevo!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes son de la autora de Los Juegos del Hambre: Suzanne Collins.**_

_**No me pertenecen.**_

**Capítulo 5**

Entro a mi habitación y busco algo que ponerme, como sé que vamos a ver a Paylor y a cenar, lamentablemente me toca usar vestido, abro el armario y busco lo menos absurdo que haya, sorprendentemente sí hay, un vestido unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, negro con la parte de arriba en forma de corazón y las mangas con una tela negra transparente en las mangas y en el cuello está bordado así mismo con color negro, que puedo decir me encanta, es mi color favorito, me dejo el cabello suelto que me llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, unos aretes pequeños plateados y unos zapatos no tan altos como de 4 centímetros y ya está.

Salgo, Johanna lleva un vestido gris, Carlotta uno morado chillón (no me sorprende), John un traje negro con una camisa mangas largas azul y corbata negra, Dylan también lleva un traje negro, camisa también mangas largas negra y corbata roja. ¿Será que tenemos algo en contra del color? Me río para mis adentros, así, sí parecemos un equipo, aunque Johanna no lleva negro no lleva nada de color, sólo su cabello que tiene rojo y combina con Dylan.

Nos subimos al ascensor y cuando bajamos está ahí el representante de la Presidenta, nos subimos a lo que parece ser una limusina, entramos todos, no sé que hace aquí Carlotta ya que no tiene nada que hacer por aquí.

- Carlotta...- cuando me arrepiento de haberla llamado ella ya ha parado de hablar y me mira esperando mi pregunta - ¿tu... ayudaste en la rebelión? -le pregunto tartamudeando.

- Sí... ayude a Effie, somos familiares pero lejanas, pero somos muy buenas amigas, por eso todavía sigo viva - con un tono firme pero con el acento del Capitolio.

Ella sigue contando algo sobre a la última fiesta que asistió, me siento incómoda porque los únicos que no hablamos nada son Johanna, John, Dylan y yo. Cada uno pensando, no sé si John ayudó en la rebelión puede que no, puede que sí, Johanna nunca me ha comentado nada, pero Johanna sí, a de estar pensando en que va a hacer Paylor, por qué nos ha llamado, porque en estos momentos, ¿quién más irá?. Dylan tiene la vista perdida por la ventana y John mira sus zapatos, y yo mis manos, el camino es largo porque llegamos cuando llevamos una hora de viaje, es un mansión enorme.

Es adentro de un bosque, una fuente de agua en el medio, y en la entrada está otra vez el representante, nos bajamos del auto y entramos.

- Han sido los últimos en llegar pero no llegan atrasados -se vira y abre una puerta blanca -pasen por favor.

Cuando entramos hay una mesa grande y larga llena de todo tipo de comida y manjares pero la mesa no está vacía, entramos y todos se levantan a saludar y con todos me refiero a TODOS: Peeta, Katniss, Prim y Gale, Beete, Enobaria, Effie, Haymitch, Jake (me sorprendo cuando lo saludo, el vivo retrato de su padre, me pregunto si será tan bueno como Finnick con el tridente) y por último... Louis. No puedo mostrar todavía de que nos conocemos, cuando él me va a abrazar le extiendo rápidamente la mano, se sorprende pero entiende.

- Señorita Storm - escucho que dice la Presidente Paylor, me sorprendo ella me llama con una mano, pide permiso y perdón y me lleva hacia su oficina. No sé por qué quieres estar a solas conmigo, pero la sigo. Cuando por fin entramos se dirige hacia mí.

- Se ha de preguntas por qué está aquí ¿verdad señorita Storm?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué cree que está usted aquí?

- ¿Por Johanna...? - le pregunto pero ella me queda mirando esperando a que busque la verdadera razón y después de unos minutos pero doy cuenta - por Clove...

- Exacto, usted es su familiar así que por eso está aquí, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿se lo decimos a Johanna? - niego con la cabeza - ¿le va a ocultar todo su pasado a su amiga?

- Yo me voy a encargar de contárselo - le digo seria, pero sé que eso no va a pasar.

- Bien, ese caso, podemos regresar al comedor, sólo quería decirle la razón por la cual se encuentra aquí-. Caminamos en silencio hacia la mesa y para mi sorpresa me toca entre Gale y Louis, al frente Prim y Jake, él la está abrazando, no me sorprende ya que son muy buenos amigos y si llegara a pasar más entre ellos, tampoco. Creo que Katniss y Peeta se pondrían felices. Veo que Louis está incómodo, después de todo él es un "intruso" por así decirlo, Katniss no deja de mirarlo con cara de -lo siento-.

- Katniss, no ayudas mirándolo así, habla con él de una vez, lo matas mirándolo así - le susurro al oído cuando paso al lado de ella, asiente y me siento dónde es. Los cuatro me miran, Jake esboza una sonrisa arrogante, la misma de su padre, Prim uno tímida, Louis me mira con una cara que no entiendo que quiere decir, y bueno, Gale, él es otra historia, él se tira hacia mí.

- ¡Jey! - me abraza y yo le doy un beso en el cabello.

- Hola, pequeño no tan pequeño -le digo con una sonrisa.

Él vuelve a su puesto y se acomoda cómo debería, Paylor se sienta en la silla principal y da un breve discurso:

- Amigos míos, buenas noches, lamentablemente nos tenemos que reunir en estas circunstancias, perdónenme por no haberlos invitado antes, los he invitado a esta cena para poder pasar juntos ya que vienen momentos duros, la mejor amiga de Johanna es tributo, el hijo de Annie y Finnick es tributo, y el hermano de un ex tributo también, aunque no lo crean el también tiene que ver mucho aquí -pobre de Louis - ahora, podemos comer -dice por último Paylor, se sienta y los Avoxs comienzan a servir la comida, cómo todo lo que puedo, soy la única que viene de un Distrito pobre, aunque Katniss, Peeta y Beete también lo son, ellos ya no padecen hambre, así que como todo lo que entra hasta explotar, pero... con modales.

Cuando terminamos, Paylor nos lleva a una sala enorme de baile, al parecer en honor a Finnick, ha invitado a varias personas así que no somos los únicos, no quiero para nada bailar pero tengo que hablar con Louis y este es el momento. Lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo a la pista de baile pero alejados a los otros.

- Hola -le digo sonriéndole tímidamente.

-Hola -me responde .

- ¿Te sientes incómodo? -necesito saberlo.

- ¿El bailar contigo o que todos me miren con pena? -me dice él con una sonrisa triste.

- Lo siento -le digo -¿bailo mal? -él se ríe, eso era lo que quería, no verlo triste.

- Nop, ya hemos bailado antes pero has mejorado, la última vez me pisaste más de diez veces, me tuvieron que poner hielo para que bajara la hinchazón y no pude entrenar tres días -no me aguanto la carcajada, ojalá que nadie me haya escuchado.

- Se supone que no nos conocemos, no creo que estés ayudando - digo.

- Quería que lo supieras... espero mi venganza -se encoge de hombros.

- Que miedo -le digo rodando los ojos.

- Vamos a estar en los Juegos del Hambre -me dice con una sonrisa macabra fingida.

- Ambos sabemos que tu no me matarías, sólo si fuéramos los últimos sí -le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

- Primero haría lo de las bayas venenosas - y lo dice serio.

- Yo también - le digo con una sonrisa -ya vengo voy por agua.

Me separo y voy a buscar ese líquido sin sabor, veo en una mesa bebidas, y ahí hay agua, cojo un vaso y comienzo a beberlo cuando ya voy por la mitad siento la presencia de una chica con cabello castaño ojos azules, Prim.

- Hola -me dice tímidamente -mamá me dijo que bailara con el chico del 2 pero no sé cómo pedírselo y tu ya lo hiciste... ¿podrías decírselo?

- Claro, vamos -no dirigimos en donde dejé a Louis y está ahí parado esperándome.

Cuando llegamos hablamos y mientras Prim dice no se qué, me coloco un poco atrás de ella de forma que no me ve y con las manos y muecas le digo a Louis que tiene que sacar a bailar a Prim, el entiende y asiente, la invita a bailar y yo me alejo lentamente, cuando ya llevo unos cuatros metros lejos sigo caminando de espaldas me tropiezo contra algo o mejor dicho alguien. Cuando me viro tengo a un chico alto y por qué no? guapo, me mira con sus ojos esmeraldas, cómo los de su padre.

- Odair -le digo en forma de saludo.

- Storm -me devuelve el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza asintiendo.

Y cuando estoy dispuesta irme porque sinceramente no me gusta estar con él, aparece Johanna.

- Hey Jey! Ya no bailas? - no, no, no, trágame Tierra - ¿y tú Odair? ¿se te ha ido lo caballeroso? -le pregunta a Jake, dios no Johanna ¿por qué me haces esto.

- Claro que no -le responde con su sonrisa de lado arrogante - era justo lo que iba a hacer antes de que llegaras - le dice a la traidora de Johanna, después me desquito - ¿te gustaría bailar? -se dirige esta vez hacia mí.

Johanna me mira con esa cara de "si dices que no, te mato" y yo sé que si digo que no, no hay un mañana para mí, aunque después de todo después de unas semanas voy a estar muerta, le extiendo la mano y nos vamos a la enorme pista de baile. Cuando estamos los dos solos ninguno habla y mantenemos la distancia, en esos minutos de silencio veo quién está bailando. Johanna con Dylan, Peeta y Katniss, Gale y una niña que no conozco (pero cómo veo su cara se nota que lo han obligado), Beete y su esposa, Haymitch y Annie, Enobaria con Plutarch, Prim y Louis, cuando miro a Jake me doy cuenta de que también los está observando.

- ¿Te gusta Prim? -le digo sin pensarlo, ya que no tenemos confianza cómo para hablar de eso, pero él no se molesta se ríe y me mira por unos segundos.

- No, no me gusta, la considero mi hermana menor - me responde encogiéndose de hombros - y cómo la considero mi hermana tengo que cuidarla, por eso observaba con quién estaba.

- Ah -logro decir, lo miro a esos ojos tan bonitos pero una cara de frustración atrás del hombro de Jake desvía mi mirada, Gale está que me ruega que baile con él, pero a la niña se la ve decidida a no dejarlo. Me río y Jake voltea y ve divertido la situación, le dice que le de unos minutos más conmigo y que luego me manda al rescate y todos por medio de movimientos de labios sin palabras, Gale tiene que leérselos y para que entienda mejor también movía las manos. Cuando terminan de comunicarse, se vuelve, por última vez veo a Gale y tiene cara de querer llorar, me río otra vez y le pido paciencia.

- Bueno, ¿para que querías bailar conmigo? -le digo directamente.

- ¿Quieres ser mi aliada en la arena? -me dice sin rodeos y serio.

- Nunca, Odair - él me mira aún serio pero después en su cara se va mostrando alivio.

- Tenía miedo de que dijeras que sí, Johanna, Katniss y mi mamá me insistieron pero sinceramente no quiero matarte o que suframos algún tipo de trauma por la muerte de algunos de los dos -su comentario hace que enoje.

- Créeme no va a ver un "alguno de los dos", no voy a ser tu aliada ¿y te digo por qué?, no importa con quién me alíe, si soy buena en supervivencia y en armas, si soy más fuerte o lista -el me queda mirando y analiza cada una de mis palabras, yo sólo continuo con lo que pienso y sé que pasará -no importa cuánto nos hayamos esforzado, al final vas a ganar tú.

Dicho esto, me voy. Camino hacia dónde está Gale para bailar con él, Jake trata de detenerme pero Katniss lo invita a bailar, sabe que no puede decir que no así que se va.

Cuando Gale ve que ya estoy cerca, empuja prácticamente a la niña y se tira dónde estoy me coge de la mano y me lleva al centro de la pista lejos de la niña, ya que ellos estaban alejados, no sé que abrá pasado por aquí.

- Esta loca -me lo dice mirándome mostrando lo enojado que está, yo suelto una carcajada lo que hace que se ponga aún más furioso - ¡no da risa!

- Claro que la da, a ver dime ¿qué pasó? -quiero saber que historia hay detrás del enfado.

- Primero mi mamá me obligó a bailar con ella, yo acepté a regañadientes, pero ella no paraba de hablar de mi mamá, que era hermosa, y bla bla bla, luego dijo que mi papá estaba bueno y luego dijo que yo era mejor y trató de besarme, ¡que asco! -el se estremece con tan sólo pensarlo -me aparté y ahí fue cuando comencé a pedirte señales, Odair me las va a pagar ¡fueron los peores minutos de mi vida! -yo me vuelvo a reír pero se me va cuando me acuerdo de lo último que hablamos Jake y yo.

- Jey -me dice Gale serio.

- ¿Si?

- Gana los Juegos por favor, no quiero perderte, eres mi única amiga -me dice triste, trago saliva gruesamente.

- Claro, por ti.

Pero lo que le dije a Jake se me vino a la mente "No importa cuánto nos hayamos esforzado, al final vas a ganar tú" y sigo pensando que es real, hay que ser realista para saber que es verdad, sólo sale uno con vida, nadie gana por casualidad... bueno tal vez Peeta sí...

El resto de la noche bailo con todos -menos Jake, lo evito - pero con él que más bailo es con Dylan, nos hacemos bromas, nos reímos y conversamos mucho, este chico realmente me agrada y yo sólo puedo pensar en una cosa:

¿Cómo voy a matar a mi mejor amigo y al chico de mi distrito que de alguna manera se ha convertido en alguien cercano y especial en mi vida?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (a excepción de algunos), son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins autora de la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre.**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Primero muerta.

Esa es la respuesta a la pregunta que me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza toda la noche en el baile. Abro los ojos lentamente, los rayos del sol que entran por las ventanas me da en la cara, con toda la pereza me levanto. Primer día de entrenamiento.

Entro al baño y me doy una larga ducha, escucho cómo Carlotta toca la puerta, pero la ignoro, no me importa llegar tarde así sea ¡un día muy, muy importante!, llegamos a las 4 de la madrugada, y sólo he dormido 3 horas ¿cómo voy a mantenerme despierta en el entrenamiento?

Cuando salgo es con un olor a rosas, ¿por qué no podía ser otro olor?, es muy dulce. Pero bueno, el no ser buena con la tecnología del 13 tiene sus consecuencias y al parecer es un olor a rosas. Cuando salgo del baño, hay ropa en la cama, una camiseta mangas cortas negra, pantalones de camuflaje militar y unas botas que sorprendentemente no son pesadas, me hago una coleta para sujetar mi cabello y salgo. Todos ya están comiendo y me imagino que han de estar preparando estrategias.

- Buenos días - digo para todos.

- Buenos días -me responden.

Cojo un pan y chocolate caliente y voy comiendo, cuando John ya acaba su desayuno comienza.

- Muy bien, les recomiendo que los dos muestren que son buenos con las hachas, Dylan tiene un punto fuerte escondido, las cuchillas, ¿Jael cuál es la tuya? -trágame tierra.

- Mmm... yo diría qu -que... los cuchillos... y-y el arco con flechas... pero más los cuchillos -les digo tartamudeando, Johanna alza una ceja con cara de: "eso yo no lo sabía".

- Bueno, entonces recomiendo esto: los dos van a aprender supervivencia, van a mostrar que son buenos con las hachas y cuando sea la hora de presentarse ante los Vigilantes, muestran sus puntos fuertes escondidos ¿te parece Johanna?

- Sí, es una buena estrategia, se van a encargar de que haya esas armas en la Cornucopia, claro va a ver un gran baño de sangre por la tanto tienen que ser rápidos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que van a asegurarse de que hayan esas armas? -le pregunta Dylan.

- Por qué si ellos se sorprenden, en ese momento, imagínense los otros tributos que los han visto sólo con hachas.

- ¿Les parece bien el plan? -pregunta John.

- Claro que sí -responde Dylan, yo sólo asiento, ya que Johanna me sigue observando.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Carlotta nos lleva al ascensor y nosotros nos vamos a la planta donde vamos a entrenar. Hacemos de todo un poco. En supervivencia: reconocimientos de plantas, nudos, fogatas, etc. Combate: la gran mayoría del tiempo fue en hachas y un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que los dos somos buenos en combate, no queremos que se den cuenta. Jake trató de acercase e insistió las primeras 3 horas, pero después se dio por vencido ya que lo evitaba.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, aparece John y se lleva a Dylan, cierto una vez terminado el entrenamiento puedes salir a dar una vuelta por el Capitolio, claro hay que ser cuidadoso de que nadie te reconozca , se van y yo me voy a mi cuarto a dormir. Esas tres horas de sueño no sirvieron de nada. Me acuesto y todo se vuelve negro.

Cuando me levanto miro al reloj de la pared 5:30, ¿sólo he dormido una hora?, me levanto y me voy a dar otra ducha, pero esta vez ya no salgo con olor a rosas sino a vainilla, eso está mejor. Cuando me pongo unos jeans oscuros y una blusa verde suena la puerta de mi cuarto, abro y me encuentro a la persona que menos quería pero a la vez necesitaba: Louis.

- Necesitamos hablar -me dice serio.

- Está bien, ¿pero donde está Johanna? - ¿y si lo ve?

- No está, han salido creo - relajo los hombros, no me había dado cuenta que estaba tensa.

Nos vamos al centro de la sala y nos quedamos ahí parados, Louis da un largo suspiro de estrés.

- ¿Vas a ser mi aliada, la de Odair o la aliada del de tu distrito? -me pregunta serio.

- De ninguna.

- ¿Por qué? Si estás conmigo puedo protegerte - lo miro a sus ojos azules casi celestes.

- ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que si nos aliamos tal vez quedemos de últimos? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que tenemos a Jake Odair en los Juegos? - en esa parte subo mi tono de voz, parece casi un grito - ¡ODAIR! -le grito.

- Yo puedo vencerlo - lo asegura con voz de superioridad y confianza, eso me da más coraje.

- Puede ser, pero ¿no te das cuenta que así seas mejor que él, Jake va a ganar? - el me mira confuso. y yo exploto - ¡ODAIR, LOUIS! ¡ES EL HIJO DE FINNICK ODAIR! Paylor va a ser que el gane ¡FINNICK AYUDÓ A LA REVOLUCIÓN! ¡ES EL HIJO DE UNA VENCEDORA Y UN VENCEDOR! ¡ES EL AMIGO DE LA HIJA DE LA SINSAJO! ¿Y nosotros que somos? TÚ, ERES EL HERMANO MENOR DE UN TRIBUTO MUERTO - sé que estoy haciendo mal pero tiene que entrar en razón - ¿y yo? LA PRIMA DE LA NOVIA DE TU HERMANO QUE TAMBIÉN ES UNA TRIBUTA MUERTA DE LOS MISMO JUEGOS ¡ENTIENDELO!

- Yo puedo tener una oportunidad Jey, sé que puedo, lo único que me impide ganar eres ¡TÚ!

- ¿Así que soy un estorbo para tú victoria? bien, pues no lo seré, no me voy a aliar contigo, si no me matan yo veré la forma en que lo hagan, no te voy a matar ni a ti, ni a Dylan, Odair que vea dónde se mete y que vea qué hace en la arena.

- No pienso dejarte sola, si haces alianza vamos a tomar la Cornucopia, vamos a tener comida, armas, todo. Si no te nos unes tienes todas las posibilidades de morir en el baño de sangre, y si vas al bosque sin nada vas a morir por cualquier tributo con un cuchillo o por deshidratación.

- Lo voy a volver a repetir: ¡NO VAMOS A GANAR! ¡NINGUNO! ¡SÓLO ODAIR! piensa, Louis. No importa lo mucho que nos esforcemos, Paylor va a hacer todo lo posible en sus manos para que gane él, va a encargarse de que la arena lo beneficie, de que tenga armas, va a hacer una arena dónde los tributos mueran sin ser asesinados por otras personas cómo en el Vasallaje de los 75, así el no se va a exponer tanto y no va a resultar gravemente herido, esa arena estaba diseñada para que todos los tributos murieran, no querían un vencedor, en este caso Paylor va a contribuir para que sea una arena donde lo favorezca. Dirás que Paylor no tiene que ver en nada porque de eso se encargan los vigilantes, pero ella es la PRE-SI-DEN-TA. ¿Qué hizo Snow? Cambiaron los papeles del Vasallaje, ¿tú crees que Paylor no puede cambiar el punto de vista de un Vigilante en Jefe para que ayude a Jake?

- ¿En serio piensas eso? -me pregunta Jake... ¡Jake!

Louis y yo nos damos la vuelta rápidamente y los vemos ahí al frente de nosotros a Johanna y a Jake.

Vaya primer día de entrenamiento.

- ¿Cómo que eres prima de Clove? -pregunta Johanna con cara de ofendida y traicionada.

Y en estos momentos es que de verdad lo quisiera.

Trágame Tierra.

_**Y este capítulo va dedicado paaraaa (redoble de tambores) Carolina :))) mi querida amiga :D, es bueno volver a conversar contigo. Espero que te haya gustado, para mí estaba medio aburrido pero en mi mente quería esa discusión. Gracias por tu apoyo (fue la primera en leerlo, el mismo día que publique el primer capítulo) y por eso te quiero mucho.**_

_**Los que no saben por qué no pude actualizar (me olvidé de poner una explicación en el cap. 5) fue porque estuve re castigada, ni laptop, ni celular, ni el último libro que había comprado (Insignia, recomendado). Dejen comentarios por favor :) ya saben para que me den apoyo y opinen.**_

_**Pregunta: ¿En su país ya se estrenó Divergente?**_

_**En Ecuador no. Una vez más gracias.**_

_**Jaylene :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, repito son de Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Pov Johanna**_

Me duele la cabeza, estoy cansada, quiero seguir durmiendo, la única parte buena de esto de ser vencedor es que las camas en el Distrito 13 y en el Capitolio son cómodas, apenas he dormido un par de horas si yo me siento así como ha de ser Dylan y Jael.

Jael.

Mi amiga de 21 años de diferencia, mi mejor amiga. No sé cómo pasó de un momento a otro le confié todo, aunque nunca ha visto mis juegos, sabe ciertas partes y el efecto que causan a recordarlas, nunca me presiona para que se lo cuente, y por respeto y cariño no ha visto los videos.

Es la única persona que de verdad me importa, le he protegido, ayudado en todos los sentidos, cuando su padre murió la consolé (sé lo que se siente) cuando ha estado enferma la he ayudado llevándola al médico o con las enfermedades que he visto le daba la medicina que necesitaba de la poca que tengo.

Pero lo que más me gustaba era cuando me atacaban los recuerdos y mis sufrimiento, ella me obligaba a ir a los bosques y llevábamos nuestras hachas y pasábamos golpeando cosas, riendo y hablando de cosas sin importancia, al final del día estaba feliz y contar con su presencia me reconfortaba.

Y ahora me la quitan. Va al matadero.

No importa en estos momentos cuánto la protegí, va a ir a los Juegos y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo.

Salgo y encuentro a John, me siento y a los segundos llega Dylan, después de unos 10 minutos llegan Jey, tiene también cara de estar cansada, pero hoy es su primer día de entrenamiento, así que tiene que estar bien despierta, recuerdo mi primer día de entrenamiento...

Mientras desayunamos comenzamos a ver la estrategia de este año.

M- Muy bien, les recomiendo que los dos muestren que son buenos con las hachas, Dylan tiene un punto fuerte escondido, las cuchillas, ¿Jael cuál es la tuya? -miro a Jey está nerviosa ¿por qué será?

- Mmm... yo diría qu -que... los cuchillos... y-y el arco con flechas... pero más los cuchillos -alzo una ceja y la miro, eso yo no lo sabía ¿donde aprendió?

Bueno, entonces recomiendo esto: los dos van a aprender supervivencia, van a mostrar que son buenos con las hachas y cuando sea la hora de presentarse ante los Vigilantes, muestran sus puntos fuertes escondidos ¿te parece Johanna?

- Sí, es una buena estrategia, se van a encargar de que haya esas armas en la Cornucopia, claro va a ver un gran baño de sangre por la tanto tienen que ser rápidos - sólo espero que salga con vida de ahí una vez que termina el baño de sangre solo hay que concentrarse en provisiones y supervivencia,

- ¿Cómo sabes que van a asegurarse de que hayan esas armas? -pregunta por parte de Dylan, de este chico también me ha agrado, aunque no debería de hacerlo, puedo llegar a morir, sí, puede, tengo fe en los dos todavía.

- Por qué si ellos se sorprenden en ese momento, imagínense a los otros tributos que los han visto sólo con hachas -me encojo de hombros, yo mostré que sólo utilizaba hachas pero también sé un poco de lanzas.

- ¿Les parece bien el plan? -pregunta John.

- Claro que sí -responde Dylan, yo sólo asiento, ya que Johanna me sigue observando.

Dicho esto terminan de desayunar y ese van.

- ¿Crees que tienen alguna oportunidad? -pregunta John.

- Yo sí, no sé tú, deberías de tener esperanza, el chico tiene fuerza, y el cuerpo demuestra que si se ejercitaba no cómo los chicos de los años anteriores, escuálidos y débiles que ni por mucho que sabían manejar un hacha la debilidad en su cuerpo no se los permitía.

- Tienes razón pero algo me dice que él no está dispuesto a ganar. No quiere ganar.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto interesada y sorprendida.

- Está interesado en la chica. En Jael.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Sí, por cómo la mira... en el baile... ¿no te diste cuenta? -pregunta.

- No, sólo pensé que eran amigos... aunque ahora que los pienso, ella no tiene amigos.

- Sea como sea, el chico tiene la oportunidad -medita- decisión de él si se aferra a esa esperanza.

Camino hacia mi habitación, cuando llego me tiro en la cama.

Jake. Jael. Dylan.

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué tienen que seguir existiendo estos malditos juegos? No hacen más que asustar a las personas, sembrar el miedo, nos recuerda quién está al mando. No puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasamos en las Rebelión haya sido en vano. Unos cuántos años de paz y volvemos a la misma basura de siempre. ¿Cuánta gente murió teniendo fe en que la Rebelión iba a ser nuestro escape? La forma de tener paz.

Paz.

Algo que no tenemos, bueno, la tuvimos pero muy brevemente. ¿Qué pensaría Finnick? No puedo evitar pensar en él. Mi mejor amigo, o lo más cercano que pude tener a un amigo, resulta que no quise ser tan unida a él para no perderlo, todos los que están a mi lado se van. Finnick. Cuanto te extraño y ahora tu hijo y mi mejor amiga, casi hija, van a morir en los Juegos.

A no ser... que cree una manera para evitar que mueran en la arena, si Plutarch pudo ¿por qué no de nuevo? puede que esté loca, que la desesperación me esté haciendo actuar así pero no se pierde nada intentando. Él único que puede mantener por suficiente tiempo viva en la arena a Jey es Jake.

Sí, no es mala idea. Hablo con Katniss o con quién me quiera ayudar y vemos que podemos hacer.

Como ya sé que hacer me acuesto a dormir un rato, cuando salgan del entrenamiento voy a hablar con Jake.

Me he quedado dormida por mucho tiempo, son las cuatro de la tarde, no almorcé, igual no tengo tiempo horita para preocuparme por comer, me levanto y baño, me visto y voy al piso del 4. Ojalá que Jake haya salido más temprano que los otros...

Sí. Pero no está solo, su compañera, su mentor, sus estilistas ¿pero por qué? sólo es el primer día de entrenamiento ni que fueran las entrevistas...

- Buenas tardes -todos se voltean y me miran, Jake me sonríe - ¿puedo hablar contigo Jake?

- Claro - responde - ¿donde?

- Jake ¿Jael se quedó entrenando?

- Sí, yo me vine antes porque tengo sueño, quería descansar un poco más temprano.

- ¿Puede ser arriba en el piso 7?

- Sí -los dos nos dirigimos al piso 7, cuando llegamos le indico que vayamos a mi habitación así por si acaso llegue Jey no nos vea.

(**N/: Aclaro, cuando Johanna baja al piso del 4, Jey sube del entrenamiento cuando sube y busca a Johanna no la ve, se duerme y en ese proceso que está en su cuarto es que sube Johanna y Jake. Louis en realidad no revisó nada, sólo supuso que no había nadie así que cuando Johanna y Jake están en el cuarto de Jo, ellos están en la sala discutiendo)**

Entramos a mi cuarto y nos ponemos a conversar del entrenamiento, de Annie, de la vida de él, de la mía, después de una hora más o menos me decido a decirle.

- ¿Te has de preguntar por qué estás aquí verdad?

- Sí...

- Mira, no quiero que tú y ya Jey mueran en la arena, ni Dylan, tengo un plan y sé que muchos me van a apoyar, tú eres parte de ese plan.

- ¿Pero?

- Pero no te lo puedo decir, en caso de que te capturen como a mí, no quiero que tengas información del plan, sólo te voy a pedir un favor.

- ¿Cuál?

- Tienes que ser aliado con Jael y tienes que tratar que lleguen aunque sea hasta los últimos ocho, ahí empieza todo.

- Pero ella me dejó claro anoche que en mis sueños seríamos aliados, no quiere que los seamos, en realidad me dijo algo que no ent -unas voces lo cortan, nos miramos y nos acercamos a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

- ¿Vas a ser mi aliada, la de Odair o la aliada del de tu distrito? - con los labios le digo a Jake :¿quién es? y me responde de la misma forma: el chico del 2.

- De ninguna -yo miro seria a Jake, esta niña a las malas va a tener a Jake de aliado.

- ¿Por qué? Si estás conmigo puedo protegerte - Jake rueda los ojos hacia arriba, irritado.

- ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que si nos aliamos tal vez quedemos de últimos? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que tenemos a Jake Odair en los Juegos? - en esa parte sube su tono de voz, parece casi un grito - ¡ODAIR! -grita.

- Yo puedo vencerlo - lo asegura con voz de superioridad y confianza, Jake me mira con cara de ¿acaba de decir eso? ¿me está retando? pongo una mano en su hombro, necesita tranquilizarse.

- Puede ser, pero ¿no te das cuenta que así seas mejor que él, Jake va a ganar? - Jake me mira confuso y ella explota - ¡ODAIR, LOUIS! ¡ES EL HIJO DE FINNICK ODAIR! Paylor va a ser que el gane ¡FINNICK AYUDÓ A LA REVOLUCIÓN! ¡ES EL HIJO DE UNA VENCEDORA Y UN VENCEDOR! ¡ES EL AMIGO DE LA HIJA DE LA SINSAJO! ¿Y nosotros que somos? TÚ, ERES EL HERMANO MENOR DE UN TRIBUTO MUERTO - está siendo muy injusta con él, aunque debo de decir que yo iba a hablar con Paylor para qué hiciera de nuevo eso de dos vencedores, después hago un mejor plan - ¿y yo? LA PRIMA DE LA NOVIA DE TU HERMANO QUE TAMBIÉN ES UNA TRIBUTA MUERTA DE LOS MISMO JUEGOS ¡ENTIENDELO!

Espera. ¿Que ella, QUÉ? Me pongo a pensar mejor, ella nunca me ha hablado de sus abuelos, ni de sus primos o primas, sólo conozco a los que están en el distrito 7... me siento realmente traicionada, bueno puede ser que yo no le haya contado nada sobre mis familiares, mis juegos, ni ha visto los videos, pero realmente me ha dolido.

- Yo puedo tener una oportunidad Jey, sé que puedo, lo único que me impide ganar eres ¡TÚ! - Jake y yo nos quedamos mirando, otra vez. Esto de aliados se está complicando. Pienso mejor, la carcajada de anoche, la forma en que le habla... ¿ya se conocían? otra cosa que tampoco sabía.

Me pongo furiosa y salgo con Jake sin hacer mucho ruido y nos quedamos unos cuantos metros lejos.

- ¿Así que soy un estorbo para tú victoria? bien, pues no lo seré, no me voy a aliar contigo, si no me matan yo veré la forma en que lo hagan, no te voy a matar ni a ti, ni a Dylan, Odair que vea dónde se mete y que vea qué hace en la arena.

- No pienso dejarte sola, si haces alianza vamos a tomar la Cornucopia, vamos a tener comida, armas, todo. Si no te nos unes tienes todas las posibilidades de morir en el baño de sangre, y si vas al bosque sin nada vas a morir por cualquier tributo con un cuchillo o por deshidratación -tiene razón el chico.

- Lo voy a volver a repetir: ¡NO VAMOS A GANAR! ¡NINGUNO! ¡SÓLO ODAIR! piensa, Louis. No importa lo mucho que nos esforcemos, Paylor va a hacer todo lo posible en sus manos para que gane él, va a encargarse de que la arena lo beneficie, de que tenga armas, va a hacer una arena dónde los tributos mueran sin ser asesinados por otras personas cómo en el Vasallaje de los 75, así el no se va a exponer tanto y no va a resultar gravemente herido, esa arena estaba diseñada para que todos los tributos murieran, no querían un vencedor, en este caso Paylor va a contribuir para que sea una arena donde lo favorezca. Dirás que Paylor no tiene que ver en nada porque de eso se encargan los vigilantes, pero ella es la PRE-SI-DEN-TA. ¿Qué hizo Snow? Cambiaron los papeles del Vasallaje, ¿tú crees que Paylor no puede cambiar el punto de vista de un Vigilante en Jefe para que ayude a Jake?

- ¿En serio piensas eso? -pregunta Jake.

Ellos se dan la vuelta rápidamente y los vemos.

Jael se pone un poco blanca pero arregla su compostura.

- ¿Cómo que eres prima de Clove? -pregunto de una vez, tanta cosas que dijo y a mí sólo se me queda eso, he de tener cara de dolida porque se ha dado cuenta.

Lo lamento, sé que tengo secretos, pero yo esperaba que confiaras en mí.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins**_

_**(a excepción de ciertos personajes)**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

¿Que hago? retractarme obviamente no. Ya escuchó todo y es la verdad, no soy de las que se retracta, lo miro a Jake, más bien a sus hermosos... perdón a sus ojos verdes y luego a Johanna.

Él tiene cara de ofendido y ella tiene cara de estar lastimada, pero se me acerca y ya no tiene cara de lastimada sino de enojo.

- ¿Cómo que eres prima de Clove? - me pregunta, está roja.

- Mira esta es una historia demasiada larga Johanna...

- Tenemos todo el día Jael, suéltalo de una vez -estoy empeorando las cosas.

- Muy bien ¿quieres las verdad? aquí va.

Soy del distrito 2, por eso conozco a Louis, sí yo soy familia de Clove y Louis hermano de Cato ellos dos eran novios, nosotros nos conocemos desde que tenemos 2 años, siempre fuimos cercanos a su familia por Clove así que él y yo por eso somos mejores amigos, cuando tenía 6 años mi padre decidió irse a vivir al 7, reunió dinero en el tiempo que fueron novios, mi abuela no lo sabía pero mi abuelo sí, él creyó que yo iba a estar en la urna de la cosecha del 2 pero lo que no sabe es que mi papá nunca nos registro en el 2 como ciudadanos así que cuando llegamos al 7 con lo que le sobró de los ahorros les pagó a los que inscribían y nos puso como ciudadanos del 7, el acuerdo con mi abuelo al permitirle irse a vivir al 7 era de que a mí me iba a entrenar y no le decía nada a mi abuela, ya se enteraría de los rumores de que nos habíamos ido. Nunca se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba en esas cosechas porque como él es entrenador en la Academia no asistía a la cosecha, nadie le hacía nada por ser "importante", pero yo solo era entrenada para presentarme voluntaria cuando saliera alguien de doce o trece años. Clove me enseñaba a usar cuchillos, era muy buena pero eso no bastó y murió como vieron

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? - Johanna y Jake han pasado por todos los colores posibles -¿por qué?

- ¿Tú me has contado algo de ti? No lo creí importante, eso es todo.

- Puede ser que no te haya contado nada de su vida pero las dos tienen sus secretos y sus razones- dice Louis -déjenlo ¿sí? no es para tanto, ahora en lo de aliados, verás cómo te las arreglas Jey -dicho esto se da la vuelta y se va por el ascensor.

- Que amigo... -dice Jake.

- Hazme el grandísimo de callarte ¿quieres? tú no eres nadie para criticar o decir algo, ¿que haces aquí? largo.

- Jael la que debería de callarse eres tú ¿sí? tú no eres nadie para criticar de esa manera a Jake -dice Johanna realmente molesta.

- ¿Que acaso estaba mintiendo? -le digo molesta.

- Te equivocas Jey...-dice Jake muy serio.

- Ahórrate tus comentarios ¿quieres? todos sabemos que va a pasar, si me equivoco házmelo saber en la arena -me doy media vuelta y entro a mi cuarto dando un portazo, decido volverme a dormir, tengo que recuperar sueño de todos estos años levantándome temprano para mantener a mi familia, mi familia...

Los extraño, Meredith, Emma, Tyler, Charlie y Lucy... mamá. Daría todo lo que me queda por verlos en este mismo momento, muchos recuerdos vienen a mi mente, Meredith y Emma cantando para animarme, Charlie y yo corriendo por el distrito, Tyler trepado en un árbol tirándome una manzana, mamá arreglando mi cabello...

Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla, paso mi mano por mi mejilla limpiándola, dejo de mirar el techo y me dejo vencer por el sueño.

Ya está todo oscuro, ya debí de haberme perdido la cena y la verdad es que tengo hambre, me levanto y todo está apagado al parecer todos ya están durmiendo, en la mesa veo el frutero lleno así que cojo una manzana roja, son mis favoritas cuando paso por el cuarto de Dylan veo que está abierta la puerta, me acerco para cerrarla pero veo que su cama está vacía y el está justamente en el balcón de su cuarto ¿por qué él tiene y yo no? es injusto. El se da la vuelta, me ve y hace un gesto con la mano para que me acerque, yo como toda niña obediente lo hago.

Camino lentamente y me acerco, el me sonríe tristemente y yo también de la misma forma.

- Hola -me dice.

- Hola -respondo.

Silencio.

- ¿A donde desapareciste esta tarde? -le pregunto.

- John me llevó a dar una vuelta por el Distrito 13 es bonito pero él dice que el Capitolio era mucho más lujoso -me mira con sus ojos verdes que por cierto son muy diferentes a los de Jake los de él son entre grises y verdes, raros pero bonitos y luego añade una sonrisa arrogante -como si me importara.

- ¿No te importa?

- No, nunca me importarían las vanidades estúpidas que tienen tanto aquí como en lo que antes era el Capitolio.

- Bienvenido al club -le digo con una sonrisa ancha -después de todo no somos tan diferentes, pensamos igual.

- Al parecer sí -nos quedamos en silencio pero esta vez no es incómodo, los dos tenemos la vista en las estrellas, después de unos minutos lo miro, la luz de la luna se refleja en su cara, sus ojos brillan y tiene una leve risa, está recordando algo, no quiero interrumpirlo después de todo a mí también me traen recuerdos las estrellas.

Cuando tenía diez años mi papá y yo fuimos de noche al bosque, estaba bien entrada lo recuerdo porque todo estaba oscuro lo único que iluminaba el distrito eran las estrellas y la luna, nos subimos a lo alto de un árbol y observamos las estrellas, a pesar de que no dijimos ni una palabra, ese es mi recuerdo favorito al recordar a mi papá. Al que siempre voy a recordar y extrañar.

- ¿Que pasó esta tarde? ¿Por qué no fuiste a comer y Johanna parecía tan molesta? -me pregunta Dylan sin apartar la mirada de las estrellas al cabo de unos segundos me mira. Y yo doy una largo suspiro de cansancio.

- Johanna se enteró de que yo soy prima de Clove.

- ¿Cómo?

- Mmm Louis el del 2, vino a verme ya sabes mejor amigos -otro suspiro al recordar como se había ido -y comenzamos a discutir sobre la arena, aliados y Jake, pensábamos que ellos no estaban, Jake y Johanna y una cosa llevó a la otra y yo lo solté en la discusión de un momento a otro tenía a Johanna furiosa y a Jake ofendido.

- Entiendo que Johanna esté molesta pero Jake... ¿por qué estaba ofendido?

- Porque le dije a Louis que no importara lo que nos esforzáramos Jake era el que iba a salir vivo de esa arena, así que no importaba eso de aliados. Él escucho y dijo que eso era mentira...

- Pero si es verdad -dice mirando a un punto perdido en alguna parte.

- Por fin alguien que piensa igual -lo miro intrigada y con la ceja derecha alzada -¿pensamos lo mismo? -el lanza una pequeña carcajada, después de esto me mira y asiente.

- No importa cuánto nos esforcemos Jake va a ganar, él va a salir con vida de esa arena, ya que el apellido Odair ayuda en todo, él prácticamente tiene en la frente tatuado "vencedor" van a ver la forma de hacerle fácil estos juegos, arena, armas, patrocinadores, no le van a poner trampas... todo va a estar diseñado para él.

- Sí pensamos igual, no pienso matar a nadie Dylan -comienzo a temblar un poco al solo pensarlo -si vamos a morir de todas maneras para qué matar gente y vivir con culpa en esos pocos días, yo... yo no puedo.

- Yo tampoco, no quiero hacerlo... ¿aliados? bueno de la forma de protegernos de que no matemos a nadie ¿me entiendes?

- Yo... yo no quiero aliados Dylan, no podría matarte -se acerca y pone sus manos en mi cara y me mira.

- Yo tampoco... y perdóname por esto... -se acerca hacia mí, siento su aliento cerca y me besó, un beso suave y tierno, sin prisa, mi primer beso. Esto es irónico dado las circunstancias de que vamos a morir en unos días y de que no vamos a llegar a ser algo y tener algo serio en un futuro porque para un futuro ya no estemos vivos. Pero en este preciso momento no me importa porque tengo que vivir los últimos días como lo que son, mis últimos días de vida. Así que me acerco más a él deseando no volver a la realidad, deseando vivir en este momento por siempre.

Nos alejamos, nos sonreímos después de unos minutos cada uno se va hacia su habitación.

No puede ser.

Ahora si era de verdad. Nunca podría matarlo. Ahora se podría decir que ya no eran simples amigos ¿o no? ¿que había pasado?

Me dejo caer sobre mi cama, ha pasado tanto hoy que mis ojos se cierran solos. Otra vez.


End file.
